


Closer Still

by Jougetsu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: Biggs leaves for the Academy in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Set before A New Hope, just before Biggs left for the Imperial Academy

In the dark Luke thought he could hear Biggs' heartbeat, he was almost sure of it because it had a different cadence to his own. 

Uncle Owen would say he was being sentimental, but Luke sometimes had this sense of people who were close to him. Like he could reach out and touch their minds if he just could bring it into focus. 

And maybe just maybe he could because Biggs shifted and sleepily petted Luke's hair. "You still 'wake?"

The narrow bed wasn't meant to hold two, but they'd always made it work before when Luke stayed over. Never too close, far enough for deniability. 

Luke was sick of deniability. Biggs smelled like musk and salt-sweat and home and he was leaving for the Academy in the morning. "Go back to sleep, Biggs." 

"I could hear you thinking from in my dreams," Biggs yawned and closed the distance between them so their sides touched. "You wanna talk?"

"You need to sleep more than I need to talk," Luke protested, resting his head against Biggs' shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

At his request Biggs actually seemed to get drowsier, drowsy enough to press a soft kiss to the top of Luke's head before murmuring, "Wish I could take you with me."


End file.
